Wait, What?
by Johny.Girl.12
Summary: Natsu and Lucy has been transported to Earth as we know it for one month! How will they deal with having no magic? What are they going to do with the person who is keeping them sheltered? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided that I'm gonna do another story, hope you like it, and by the way, Natsu doesn't know about this one, so don't tell him!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT_**** own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Natsu and Lucy are in her apartment. They just got in after their mission to take out this band of thieves. It wasn't a hard job, but Natsu had refused to take the train so they ended up walking the whole way there and back. So, all in all, Lucy was tiered. But, a certain Dragon Slayer was as hyper as ever.

So, here they are now. Lucy is trying to write part of her novel while Natsu is annoying her.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy! I forgot to tell you this! I found a piece of paper that has some weird words on it from one of the thieves." Natsu yelled while waving around a piece of paper.

"Natsu! Can't you see I'm working on something! Give it here!" Lucy ripped the piece of paper out of his hand and started reading it out loud. "Koko kara anata wa henkan shinakereba naranai tsuki no ato, chikyū ni iku."

Just then, a faint green light surrounded Lucy. "W-What's going on?" She dropped the paper and tried to get out of the light, but she couldn't. The light was now quickly engulfing her. "Natsu!"

Natsu had been staring at the light, but Lucy shook him out of his thoughts, whatever they were. He reached forward and grabbed her hand. The light completely surrounded them and then they were gone.

* * *

"Where are we?" Lucy said taking a look around. It was obvious that they were in a house, but this one was strange to them. They looked around and there were a bunch of different contraptions around them, and most of them seem to have one surface that was black and shiny.

"I don't know, Lucy." There were a few things that seemed familiar, like a two couches, a kitchen, although that has some strange stuff in it, blankets, a a lots of desks, etc. Soon, they heard creaks coming from the stairwell, that they just now noticed was there. "I think someone's coming."

Natsu tried to light up his fists, but found that he couldn't. "Wh-I can't use my magic! It's Edolas all over again, isn't it?"

"I don't think this is going to be the same, though." The door to the stairwell opened, revealing a girl with brown hair that went down to the middle of her forearm. She had hazel eyes and her mouth was wide open.

"Okay, I think I'm officially going insane. I'm gonna go back upstairs and back down here and they'll be gone." The girl walked back upstairs.

"Well, I think we finally found someone weirder than you, Luce." Natsu said, while looking at the staircase the odd girl just went up.

"Yeah, I really can agree on that one." Lucy was wondering why that girl acted like that instead of kicking them out of her house._ Well, it might not be her house, she looked pretty young. _

They heard the stairs creak again and there was the girl. "I think that you guys are real. Don't bother introducing yourselves, I already know who you are," the girl looked at their confused faces, so she decided to continue. "don't worry, I'll get to that. Right now I need to know why you two are here."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, talking with their eyes. They made an agreement to tell her, since they had nothing to lose.

"Well, Lucy read a paper and then we just ended up here!" Natsu started flailing his arms around to get the point across.

"I see, sit down on the green couch." The two mages did as she told. "Well, it seems I have a lot of explaining to do. Okay, you guys are now on Earth, not Earthland. The reason your magic doesn't work is because we have no magic here. Not even in objects. The reason I know who you two are, might shock you a bit. A man named Hiro Mashima has somehow made a manga and anime of you guys' adventures, but they are still continuing. That is how I know you guys, Natsu, Lucy. Any questions?"

Natsu and Lucy sat there, dumbfounded. "Um, I still don't know how we got here." Lucy said, extremely confused on what's going on.

"Seems I forgot, didn't I? Well, I need to know what the paper looked like." The girl's face looked deep in concentration. It looked like she was trying to figure something out that was really complex, well, she was.

"It was a small piece of paper, the bottom looked like it had been ripped. The was a crease in the middle and the edges were a yellow-ish color." Lucy didn't understand why she had to describe what the paper looked like, shouldn't she just tell the girl what the words were?

The girl's face grew pale and she had a shocked expression. "I am so sorry! You see, I write stories sometime and get random ideas and write then on pieces of paper I find. Well, I found that paper on the ground outside and thought nothing of the green glow that it produced, because it was in the grass. The paper says: 'From here you go to Earth, after a month you shall return'. So, I'm guessing that you guys are stuck here for a month. Although, I wonder how it got to Earthland."

"We're suck here for a month without magic!" Natsu yelled, starting to run all over the place. Lucy groaned in annoyance while the unnamed girl started to get mad.

"NATSU DRAGONEEL! SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN BEFORE I STICK A POP-SICKLE UP YOUR BUTT!" The girl yelled. Natsu didn't take her threat seriously so he kept running around. That's when the girl got into the freezer and took out a pop-sickle. Lucy started laughing as she saw the said girl chasing Natsu trying to stick it up his butt. That's when Natsu finally sat back down on the couch.

"You got some speed, you actually kept up with him most of the time." Lucy said, noticing the girl collapse on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks. And Natsu, a month here will only be like an hour there. No one will really notice that you're gone." The girl said when she had regained her breath.

"Really? That's really good! I don't want to miss a month at the guild" Lucy said, with a smile on her face. Then she noticed something. "Um, what are all these things?"

"Oh, guess you guys don't have these there, now do 'ya? Okay, that large black box on the dresser is call a television. We watch what people record and air on them. The things on the desks are computers, those are really hard to explain but I'm sure you'll like them. You don't really need to know anything else." The girl looked at their confused faces and decided to show them T.V. She walked up to it and pressed the power button and the whole screen lit up with different colors. Natsu and Lucy stared at it. It was on Disney Channel. The girl then turned it off.

"Why did you turn it off?" Natsu said.

"Because I don't need you two getting addicted to it. Also, I need to find a way to hide you two." The girl was yet again, deep in thought.

"Why do you need to hide us?" Lucy was worried. The girl seemed nice enough and she would be happy staying there for a month, she just didn't see the problem.

"Because I don't think my family would appreciate having two people they don't know be here for a whole month. But don't worry, I'll make sure to keeps you guys here, because there's only one other person I know that knows who you are and wouldn't think they needed to be in a mental institute."

"Oh," Was all Lucy said. The girl was being nice when she just really met them. This was going to be an interesting month.

"I hope you guys like it here, I know a bunch of people Natsu can wrestle and I know how to get a lot of books for you, Lucy." The girl was trying to give then things to do while they were here so they wouldn't be bored.

"Thank you, um, you know what? I don't remember getting your name. Do you, Natsu?" Lucy turned her head to Natsu, who just shook his head. He was afraid to talk because he didn't want the girl to get mad again.

"Ops, my bad. you guys can just call me Johny. And Natsu, you're allowed to talk, 'ya know." Johny said. She could tell that this was going to be a month to remember.

* * *

**What 'ya think? I thought this story should be more of a light and happy story that not so serious. Anyway, review and give me some pointers on what to do next! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tiger

**Hey, I'm back! And Natsu still hasn't figured out that I'm doing another story! Muhaha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****_NOT _****own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Thank you, um, you know what? I don't remember getting your name. Do you, Natsu?" Lucy turned her head to Natsu, who just shook his head. He was afraid to talk because he didn't want the girl to get mad again._

_"Ops, my bad. you guys can just call me Johny. And Natsu, you're allowed to talk, 'ya know." Johny said. She could tell that this was going to be a month to remember. _

* * *

Chapter Two

"Johny, that's a strange name for a girl." Lucy stated. Well, it is, there's no getting around that. Johny sighed, hoping that thy ey didn't ask around or take too much time into her name. There's just some stuff that they don't need to know.

"Yeah, I know. Now let's figure out-" Johny was cut off short by a knock on the door. "Oh crap!" Johny hurried to the door while Natsu pushed Lucy into the kitchen and hid behind a conveniently placed chair.

Johny opened the door and quickly shut it. Then, realizing her stupidity, opens it back up and pulls the person into the house. This girl was about a head taller than Johny. She had blonde hair that just went past her shoulders and had hazel eyes.

"Ow, what was that for?" The blonde girl said while rubbing her now reddening nose.

"Ops, sorry Tiger, didn't realize it was you." Turning her attention to the living room she said. "You guys can come out now, she's not gonna kill you." Johny turned back to who she called Tiger. Tiger had a questioning look on her face so she added. "Just wait a minuet."

Natsu can out from behind the chair while Lucy came out of the kitchen. They both stood in the middle of the living room now, looking at the two girls. Tiger's eyes widened, realizing who stood in front of her.

"What! Why! Wait!...Were you going to keep them from me?" Tiger said turning to Johny. Johny didn't replied, instead just looked off to the side.

Natsu walked up closer to the two. You could tell that he was confused, because it was written all over his face. "Why are you letting her see us? And what does she mean 'Where you going to keep them from me?'"

All three of the females, including Lucy, face palmed. Tiger had the expression of _so he is really an idiot _covering her face. Who could blame her though? It's not everyday around here, or anywhere for that matter, that you come across someone who lacks more common sense than you do!

"Tiger, go sit on the chair and I will begin to tell the tale of how these two came to be in my presence." Johny began. She had her hands claps in the fashion that someone in a choir would, while talking in her very terrible British accent. Tiger hesitated, but went and sat in the chair after a moment. The only reason she's going to listen and not freak out about how Johny's acting is because this is very normal, actually. Natsu and Lucy on the other hand, were thinking that someone possessed her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Johny!" Natsu yelled, pointing a fingering in Johny's direction. Natsu and Lucy had yet to see all the sides of our dear friend Johny.

"This is normal for her and all of her friends," Explained Tiger, who was now speaking in an Irish accent. "Now, please start your story."

Natsu and Lucy went and sat on the couch, not very interested because they already had some of this explained to them. Although, Lucy was going to listen just because she might tell her friend more and explain in more detail.

Johny stood in the front of the room, in front of the T.V. "Once upon a time, Tiger and I were on our way to our school, when an idea for one of my stories struck. In an attempt to remember the said idea, I search for something to write it down on, since I already had a pencil. In the grass, I found a glowing piece of paper and decided to use it. I wrote down my idea and folded the paper in half and put it in my pocket. Somewhere in the course of the day, the paper went missing and I thought nothing about the mysterious green glow until today. Today I was doing homework in my room when I heard familiar voices coming from the living room, yet I knew no one was home. I went down the steps and beheld the two people who I would lest expect to show up in my house."

Johny stopped her story telling and look at her friend. It took her a minuet to digest the fact that she had seen the paper that brought them here. "So you're telling me that your pocket has a mysterious portal to their world?" Tiger said in her normal voice.

"No, what I'm saying is," Johny took a deep breath while closing her eyes, seriousness in her voice. No longer was she talking in a accent. "Is that I think that paper was somehow transported from Earthland to Earth."

Realization swept over Tiger, though Natsu wasn't getting it and Lucy only slightly. Though, it was kind of expected that they didn't, since they don't know how Johny's and Tiger's minds work. "Any idea on how we're gonna solve this and try to keep as many people alive as we can? Is that why you didn't let me touch the paper?"

Lucy and Natsu were confused. What is there to solve? What about keeping people alive? Why didn't Johny let Tiger touch the paper? They both looked at Johny, who looked anywhere but at the people in the room. Yup, there was definitely something going on here. Something that they were going to find out about very soon.

"What happened?" Tiger took on a serious tone that shocked everyone but Johny. She had seen her use it only a few times before, but for completely unrelated issues. Tiger's serious tone was with an unspoken threat and Johny gulped, not wanted to face the wrath of one of her closest friends. They don't call her Tiger for nothing!

Slowly, Johny rolled up the sleeve of her red _Aéropostale _hoodie. She then proceeded to take of her watch that almost always adorned her wrist. She wore it so much that she had tan lines because of it.

Underneath the watch was an unexpected sight. Around her whole wrist was a scar that resembled flames and keys. Johny held out her wrist so the others could inspect it closer. The three gaped when they saw that she had not only been scared, but it was even indented into her skin. Unlike most scars that are white because of it being new skin, hers was red as if it just happened. Not just any red though. Blood red.

Tiger looked up at Johny. The look in her eyes was something Johny had never seen there before. "So this was why you didn't let me touch the paper? Is this also why you lashed out at Trupa?"

Johny just nodded, knowing she was going to have to explain to Lucy and Natsu about who Trupa is and what happened. As she had thought, the two looked up at her questionly.

Sighing, Johny told them what happened. "Trupa is kinda one of our friends. The day I found the paper he was trying to get me to show me something in one of the hallways right before lunch. I refused so he grabbed this wrist," Johny held up the scared wrist. "to try and pull me to where he wanted to go. When I had picked up the paper, it left a burning sensation in my wrist that I still hadn't checked yet. So when he grabbed it, I screamed because it felt like someone was stabbing, cutting, and burning my wrist all at once. Then I yanked my arm back and punched him in the face with my left hand and yelled at him not to do that again."

Natsu and Lucy were stunned. Sure, she would most likely go through with all her threats, but to actually harm someone? She didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that. Of course they had only known her for what? Twenty minuets? How much can they already know about this girl in that amount of time? Not much.

Putting her watch back on, Johny spoke gain after a few minuets. "I didn't want this to happen to you or anyone else. I knew I would be able to hide this the best out of all of us, you know that. Anyone else doesn't already wear something on their wrist constantly and your parents might've notice, which would've been bad."

Lucy smiled at this. Even though it looks like they don't have to deal with what they do in Earthland, it seems that Johny will do a lot to protect those close to her. Tiger seemed to understand too, because she wasn't as serious when she spoke next.

"Next time something like this happens, you're going t tell me or I'll beat you into to a bloody Johny." Tiger said. Although they barely even knew her, both Natsu and Lucy could tell that she would do that, but in a caring fashion. Well, something like that.

Johny half laughed to herself, half laughed to everyone else. "Will do Tiger, will do. So, I guess we have to tell them what we're thinking, because they're obviously confused."

Before Tiger could respond, they all heard a humming type noise coming from outside that can only mean one thing.

"Tiger, out through the back door. You two," Johny pointed to Natsu and Lucy, who were confused as ever. "upstairs with me. Don't even make a sound until I say so, understood?"

They both nodded in agreement. They had no clue as to what was happening.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Sorry I didn't put to much Natsu and Lucy n there, but you needed to understand some of what is happening with the paper. Sorry that this chapter is short, though! **

**Okay, so you all know: all of the characters and parts of the story line are based off of my life. As you probably have figured out, I am Johny. Tiger is Anime and Manga Tiger 12 and Trupa is one of my friends who has been annoying me to put him in the story. Just wait 'till you all find out what's gonna happen to him.**

**Bye! **


End file.
